Remember to Forget
by DrawMe
Summary: Tea. Black. Wrong. Gone.
1. Chapter:I

****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Remember to ****Forget**

"_A dream shines in you,_

_Whatever it may be._

_I will do whatever it takes,_

_To make it come true_."

Her voice drifted softly from herself to the sleeping bundle in her arms. Although her voice was terribly shaky, it soothed the newborn. The rocker they were seated on creaked slightly as she lulled her son to sleep. The drapes were opened slightly, letting in the last bouts of sunlight streak in before it gave its reign over to the moon.

"_Days will pass._

_Months will go._

_But our love,_

_Will only grow." _

She hugged her son tighter to her chest as screams from the outside of the room began to grow louder. Those who volunteered to protect her, those who did not believe the lies the court had fed the kingdom, those who believed in her, gave their lives as they fought to protect her. The throbbing pain in her chest grew as the scent of blood wafted through the closed door and to her. Nausea threatened to take over when she was not careful to hold it in. Tears began trailing down her face as she kissed her newborn's head, his red tuft of hair tickling her nose slightly.

"_Only time will tell,_

_It's secret hidden well._

_A dream shines in you,_

_Whatever it may be._

_I will do whatever it takes,_

_To make it come true." _

Putting her child in his crib, she began to dress. She slid into her boots and wrapped a large coat around herself, only clad in a long-sleeved dress. Sliding into the sleeves, her door began to shake as the intruders tried their best to retrieve the boy. Panic welled in her chest as the guards pounded on her door harder.

"Open up now Miss. You are charged for high treason against Our Majesty's country. Open and the punishment will be lightened."

She covered herself with the hood and brought blankets to wrap around her son, protecting him from the chill bite of the cold air that was sure to come. Kissing his head once again, she hugged him tightly into her chest, but not enough to hurt him, and covered his body as best as she could. Looking out the sealed window, she did the one thing she would never have thought herself to do, she jumped.

The glass shards ripped her clothes and skin and she bit her lips to keep in the moan of pain. Her eyes dropped as she pushed herself on, taking care to land on her garden.

Rolling on the grass, her baby began to cry as she began the sprint that would determine their fate. Faintly, she could hear the guards chasing after her. Their footsteps pounded into the soft earth, lifting dust clouds. Gunshots rang out as she sobbed silently, fatigue forgotten, scared for the life of her newborn son. Spotting the large mansion gates, she began running faster, determined to leave alive, her drive to keep her son alive, pushed her on.

As she left the gates, she began her run into the town, with the men on her heels. The streets were empty, those who normally walked the roads, asleep in their homes. Lights were off and only few walked the streets. As they spotted the men giving the woman chase, they only stood in bewilderment and pity. If they had offered help, it would be on their lives, with that in mind no one dared to move to assist the woman.

She hid in an alley, the darkness being their shield. When she was sure the men had passed her at a safe distance, she uncovered her son. His sapphire eyes mirrored hers as he blinked at her innocently, his fingers reaching up to pull a strand of her hair that had pulled loose. She smiled weakly, her chest heaving from the chase as she cuddled her world, the only reminder of her past happiness.

* * *

_The moonlight streamed through the silver drapes and gave the room a soft glow. The large room was decorated to the scheme of Water and Fire. The two elements were intertwined as were the souls of the two lovers._

_"Koibito," he nuzzled into her neck as they were tangled in the sheets, with her underneath him. A wave of happiness flooded their hearts as they each took in the feel of their other's skin._

_"Yes anata?" her fingers brushed away his damp bangs as he mumbled incoherently into her shoulder. She giggled as he began nuzzling his nose into her neck._

_"Eh? I'm not sure if I caught what you said." She began running her fingers through his blood red hair when he abruptly raised his head, his violet amber tinged eyes burning into sapphire._

_"Aishiteru Kaoru-koishii," he gently kissed her eyelids. _

_"Aishiteru Kenshin," her breath tickled his bare chest as he groaned, loving the feel her words gave him. Leaning down, he kissed her lips gently, taking her for the night. _

* * *

"Have you captured the woman yet?" The red haired man stood by the large glass windows of his office. Soldiers lined up behind him as his hard amber glare took in the status of his mansion. Guards were posted at every entrance and exit, each held firearms and a large dog.

"N-No sir. She escaped. Sources say she had a bundle of your gold sir, wrapped in a navy coat." Silence followed, but it was broken as a figure slipped into the room, ignoring the soldier, hugging the red haired man from behind.

"Kenny, don't worry about them, I'm sure that we'll get her soon enough. She couldn't have gotten far." Her voice entranced him and he turned around and kissed her. Pulling away, the black haired female gave him a satisfied smile. She turned and dismissed the soldiers, remembering to punish them as soon as she left his grasp.

_Yes, he will suffer for not capturing the insolent bitch._

Her sapphire eyes closed abruptly, stinging, as she realized her natural brown began to seep through. Pulling away from him, she took a small glass vial from her skirt pocket. She took a sip of the sparkling blue liquid and sighed in contentment when her fake mask did not deter.

"Taking your medicine, koishii?" His husky voice tickled her neck as his arms snaked around her waist taking in the scent of white plum. His eyes shifted from violet to amber as he took in the poisoning smell. His mind began to throb painfully as something felt out of place.

_Jasmine._

His eye_s_ clenched as a wave of nausea hit him. His breathing labored as he struggled to retain consciousness, He blinked when the pain began to slowly recede. He looked into the blue eyes of his lover. The word forgotten, as was the feeling of misplacement.

"Ken, are you alright?" her words were laced with fake concern as she took his hand. He rubbed his eyes, unaware of her tricks.

_Damn, the tea is wearing off._

"Kenny, would you like some tea?" she pulled away from him and went to his fireplace, taking the pot from the table beside it, she poured a black liquid into the small teacup. She passed it to him and watched smugly as he sipped it. Wrapping herself around his arm she looked into his amber eyes.

"Are you okay now Kenny?" Her voice put him into a trance as his eyes clouded and cleared of confusion, the tea's effects blinding his mind.

"Yes, Kaoru."

* * *

"Jou-chan? Ey? You okay?" Her eyes opened as she slowly began to regain consciousness, her mind immediately went to her empty arms.

"My baby? Where's my baby?" she looked around frantically trying to spot her child. She stopped when the large spiky haired man shook her shoulders roughly but careful not hurt her.

"Calm down jou-chan! Your son's fine!" He motioned to the small bed behind him. As soon as she saw her child, she stood and rushed to him, not minding the bandages wrapping her arm. Seeing his sleeping face calmed her as she gently took him into her arms.

"Kenji," she whispered as she kissed his head lovingly. The cold air drifted in through the windows of the small bedroom as she brought the blankets over her son. Turning as she remembered the man behind her. Hugging him protectively into her chest she glared at the man. He glanced around briefly, as if looking for a weapon she could use to harm him. He gulped when he met her eyes.

_Uh oh. Mama bear's gone in protective mode. _

"Who are you?" The man raised his hands in a manner of innocence. Backing off slightly at her protective glare.

"Woah there missy, I'm Sagara Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano. I work with the Oniwaban, one of our ninjas found ya on the streets." Her glare softened when she recognized the group as he flashed a tattoo of a sword on his shoulder to prove his claim. Laying her son in the bed once again, she unwrapped him and settled him more comfortably against the futon. Tucking him in, she smiled when he yawned and snuggled into the bed. Standing, she turned to the muscular man behind her.

"Take me to Aoshi." Sano scratched the back of his neck at her request. She raised an eyebrow when he did not move.

"Well? Is he not the leader?"

"Ya see Jou-chan. He's not here now. He's out as Commissioner for the king."

She placed her cloak onto her son before she followed him out. She silently memorized the features of the man who walked in front of her.

"I'm Sanosuke. But you can call me Sano," his voice startled her as she noticed he was smirking at her,"Like what ya see?" Immediately her face grew red with anger, not embarrassment, and whacked his head.

"Baka rooster head!" Sano groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh come on Jou-chan. I was jus kiddin'" She sent him daggers and he kept silent as he led her to the Main Room. Although not seen, Kaoru sensed ninjas posted at every corner, with arrows pointing at her as she walked in. They were hidden in the shadows as they waited for anything that posed at a threat.

"Kaoru!" She instantly looked to who called her name but was blinded by darkness as a hyper girl tackled her. When she recognized the voice and small figure she laughed at her enthusiasm as she hugged her back.

"Misao! It's been forever!"

* * *

His eyes wearily scanned the room. He took in the Water and Fire scheme of his room and the form of his wife draped around his arm. Smiling, he kissed her forehead. Taking in her white plum scent, he could not shake the feeling that there was something wrong. She stretched and buried herself into him. He frowned when he felt her toes touches his, looking over, her head was parallel to his. This was not right. She was shorter than him, her toes always reaching his ankle when she buried her head in his chest. A memory began to resurface as it shook free from behind the iron bars of his mind.

_"Anata, you smell like ginger." his chest rumbled as he chuckled at the random statement. She wrapped her leg around his as he did the same so they were tangled, her toes brushing against his thigh when he bent he her knee as he traced circles. Looking up from his chest, she took in his violet eyes._

_"Oh really now?" he pulled her to him and inhaled her scent,"Well koibito, you smell like jasmine." He fingered a strand of her dark tresses and kissed it._

_"'Oh really now?'" she mimicked his earlier words sarcastically and pinched his nose. He pouted and she giggled. His heart overflowed with warmth as he heard her laugh. As she buried her head deeper into his chest, she squealed when he turned__ them both over so she came underneath him, he showered her with kisses, his soft lips tickling her as they made their way over her face. She let out tumbles of laughter as she tried to push him away when he tickled her sides. Pulling away slightly, he grinned at her flushed expression. Capturing her lips with his own, he lovingly caressed her sides._

His head began to throb again as he remembered. Looking to the woman to who clung unto him as she slept, the longer he studied her features, the more he realized she was an impostor. His eye flashed from violet to golden amber as he watched when she murmured his name. He roughly removed himself from her grasp and grabbed her arm non too gently as she woke.

"Where is my _wife_? Her eyes widened in realization as her carefully planned switch slowly fell apart before her eyes. He glared murderously at her as she stumbled across her words.

"Aoshi." Immediately at his call the First Guard materialized in the room. Kenshin pushed her off the bed as he stood and dressed. Aoshi narrowed his eyes to the woman on the ground. His Lord would never do harm to his love. He knew there was something out of place, yet he could not pinpoint it. He watched on as she stuttered nervously and as Kenshin walked out to the balcony. With his head turned, he muttered darkly.

"_That_ is not my wife."

He took the form of his element and soared into the skies. His fiery eyes glowed as his anger mounted. The wind flew through his feathers as he took on his cloak of invisibility.

* * *

A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating in a while, my education life has been very hectic. So as a apology, I'm updating


	2. Chapter:II

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Remember to Forget II**

"You _idiot._"

_Whip._

The Commanding Guard of the Queen's forces groaned painfully as the harsh rope of the whip slashed into his back. Others around him pleaded for mercy as they tried to help their superior from the painful lashing.

"Y-Your Highness." His eyes clenched as another slash sliced his bare chest. She took a step closer and gripped his chin. Looking into his eyes, he swore he saw brown replacing blue. But it was soon forgotten as his pain began to be overwhelming.

"Don't you dare fucking '_Your Highness'_ me, you useless piece of shit! You let her get away." His neck snapped to the side as she struck him again.

"Busu, stop, Kaoru!" Yahiko launched himself onto her as she moved to hit the man once again. She looked down angrily as to what had touched her and seethed in anger. The crowd that gathered around them gasped at the boy's courage.

Her anger peaked at the contact with the child. In her rage, she roared in an unladylike fashion.

_What has become of our queen?_

"You little brat. How dare you touch me!" the young boy flew as she threw him off her. His fall was cut short when he hit into the wall, his head with a sickeningly crack. Everyone roared in horror at her action. Guards gathered their courage and tried to restrain her, she thrashed about violently. Their queen grunted and demanded to be released. Soldiers rushed to their Commanding Officer, gently transporting themselves along with the injured man and boy.

"Release her at once." All heads turned to the man who entered the room. Aoshi hardened his gaze at the men who held the woman captive. They began to protest but it died when they met his hard glare.

"I shall take her," he paused briefly, finally realizing her facade,"This monster is not our beloved queen. She is an impostor." Collective gasps filled the room.

"I knew it! Our queen is not one to act to viciously!" The crowd murmured and agreed.

"Right. So I shall take her questioning." The crowd jeered and threw the vile woman to the ground, knowing how cruel their king's Commanding Officer's punishments could be.

* * *

_Koishii, where are you?_

Kenshin circled around his kingdom. His body gave off a warm glow as a shield to the people below. He bent his body downwards as he soared through the alleys and streets, desperately searching for his wife.

Deciding that air travel was not the best, he took on his human form. Dressed in a black tunic and loose pants tied at his waist, he continued his search but paused when he caught wind of the conversation not too far from him.

"Did you hear about the lady that was escaped last night?" Two wives walked side by side, discussing the before night's events. In response, the other furrowed her eyebrows.

"You mean the girl that was chased by guards?" Nodding, the woman agreed.

"You want to know what happened to her?" The other woman sighed at her gossiping ways. When she did not answer, she continued.

"She was raped. That I tell you! Stealing from the palace and chased by guards. What happened to her? She was raped as a punishment for her foolish ways. Little greedy scoundrel." With that said, Kenshin immediately appeared behind them. Both women felt cold and froze at the sensation. They turned to meet the angry king, though not noticing who he was.

His eyes tinged amber as they spoke of his, he assumed, wife. How dare they? They make rumors of his forever loyal and trustworthy guards. Yet, he did not know if his wife was hurt. And that was what scared him the most.

"Where is this woman you speak of?" His voice chilled their spines and they froze in fear.

"W-We do not know sir. But I heard that s-she was f-found in a alley by t-the O-Oniwaban." Her voice shook with her fare as the man walked past them silently. Pausing he whispered to them perfectly so that they only heard.

"You should not give information like that so readily."

And with that, he disappeared.

Taking on his transformation once again, his blood red feathers ruffled as he sped, trying to feel the aura of his wife. He swept into a random alley and took on his human state. He felt the presence of his wife for a brief moment and scanned the area desperately.

_"Kaoru-koishii, you can't hide from me!" He looked around the library amused. Almost immediately, his eyes caught sight of her red dress peaking from behind the love seat couch. He grinned wickedly and began walking around._

_"Now where could my wife be?" he heard her giggle and his smile widened and his heart felt warm,"Is she,"he paused in front of the couch,"here?" His arms shot down and lifted his wife to her chest. Her shrieks filled the room as she tried to pull away. He tackled her onto the couch and tickled her sides as she was pinned underneath him._

_"Kenshin!" Her laughter warmed his heart once again ans he leaned down and captured her lips. Kaoru looked up innocently as he parted from her. Her pout turned into a mischievous smile as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, lost in a sea of blue. She noticed this and her smile widened. _

_Omph!_

_Catching him off guard, she had turned them both so they fell onto the carpeted floor, her breaking his fall. She failed to hide her laughter as he pouted._

_"Way to ruin a moment koishii. Now where's my sorry gift?" She threw her head back and laughed. _

_That was more than enough of a gift to him. _

Immediately, his mind went back to the precious memory they shared.

_Her smile._

_Her taste._

His heart stung, while he was reveling in the company of his thought-to-be wife, his beloved was probably in danger. Guilt flooded his senses as he tried to push it back. It was not the time. For now, he must focus on the finding of his Kaoru.

His _real _Kaoru.

* * *

"What should I do Misao?" Kaoru's voice wavered,"W-What if they kill our son?" Misao's eyes flashed angrily.

"How could you still regard him as Kenshin's son Kaoru! He betrayed you!" Her voice cracked on the last word as they young ninja felt the pain of her sister friend. Kaoru looked brokenly to her but it was quickly hidden by her weak smile.

"He didn't mean to Mi-chan. He was tricked by Tomoe." Misao sighed and released her anger in a deep breath. Her brown eyes met Kaoru's blue.

"I cannot believe her. Tomoe is such a _slut_! She's your cousin for shit's sake!" Kaoru looked alarmingly to her choice of words. Misao gaped at her let out silently. Kaoru tsked and laughed lightly.

"I guess going on stealth missions has given you a potty mouth huh Mi-chan? I wonder what Aoshi-san would say about kissing a dirty mouth!" Misao immediately turned red at the mention of the stoic man.

"At least I don't make out with Kenshin 24/7! Jeez, you just can't get enough of each other!" Kaoru's smile faltered at the mention of her husband. Her eyes glazed over and she turned her head towards the window.

_Way to go ya big idiot._

She mentally whacked herself and searched for a new topic.

"Yo Jou-chan! Ya hungry?" The silence was broken by the intruder and Misao sighed in relief. Kaoru turned to Sano.

"What do you want rooster head?" Misao giggled at the nickname and Megumi walked in.

"There you are tori-atama! I need help with something." Sano's eyebrows wiggled in her direction.

"Sure fox, anything you wish for." Megumi flushed red and Kaoru and Misao could not help but laugh. In her left hand was a hammer.

_Looks like she needed help with the roof. _

Sano's eyes drifted down and caught sight of the large iron hammer. Slowly taking a step back out of the room, Sano rubbed his neck nervously before dashing out. But not before seeing her seething red face of anger and the two girl's red faces of laughter. He ran as fast as the wind when Megumi's shriek pierced the room accompanied by the sound of a hammer flying through the air.

"Damn pervert!"

* * *

Kenshin knocked on the wooden door of a secret passageway. It opened slightly to his qi, enough for him to slip in. As he walked in the dark passage, torches lit his way with a flick of his wrist. Faintly, he could hear the sound of giggling.

_Pleas do not let this lead to a woman's bathing chamber._

His dark boots scuffed against the dusty ground but made no noise. After a few moment's of walking, he finally reached a word wooden door. It opened to his bidding as king and he stepped in. He was immediately engulfed by a heart warming scent.

_Jasmine._

* * *

"Mi-chan, I'm going to take a walk okay? Watch Kenji for me." Misao looked worriedly to her friend but consented.

"Be careful Kao." With a thankful smile she slipped out of the room and in the gardens. Taking a seat under a cherry blossom tree, she could not help but think of hers in her old home.

_Kyah._

_"Students, you must be louder! Show your opponent that you fear him not!" Her words motivated her students as they performed the complicated move._

_Kyah!_

_Pride welled in her throat for her students and she noticed the outside darkening slightly. Taking account of her students, she stood before them all. Bowing, they all followed her moves. She raised her head with a proud smile. She dismissed her students and they all exited with happy faces. When she made sure each had left, she made way to her bath house. Reaching her bath house, she realized someone had started the fire. Her smile widened at the thought of her intruder. Entering the bath, she stripped herself of her gi, hakama and bindings and sank into the tub lazily._

_Finishing her bath, she dressed in her sleeping yukata and walked outside gracefully. Firm arms snaked around her waist and she giggled at his breath against her neck. Turning around, she pecked the king gently._

_"Thank you for the bath Your Highness." Kenshin kissed her neck and pouted._

_"That's all I get?" She giggled and turned around, catching his face in her tiny hands, she took his lips fully. As his tongue slid into her mouth, he gently caressed her waist before pulling away, leading her to their sakura tree. He sat her down and knelled next to her legs. Her breath was caught in her throat as she registered his position. It was a perfect moment. The skies were filled with stars, eagerly watching the scene below. They seemed to twinkle in laughter and joy at the beautiful scene._

_"My beautiful koishii. My heart aches for you when we are not together. When we are not together, my mind is flooded with your laugh. Your smile, and your eyes. Kaoru, Princess of the Tides, Holder of My Heart, Will you do this fool the honor of marrying him?" Her heart leaped in joy as she sat, happiness overwhelming her. _

_Kenshin began to loose hope when she did not answer. His smile faltered and he silently cursed himself. Pain flooded his heart and his eyes closed, squeezing her hands a last time before letting go. As he moved to turn away however, she launched herself into his arms. He was momentarily blinded by the close scent of her hair and fell backwards, the two rolling on the grass. He breathlessly looked up to his goddess, startled by her teary eyes._

_"Kaoru," he whispered._

_"You idiot! Of course I'll marry you!" He was taken back by her response and his face cracked into a large grin. He laughed and hugged tightly. She pulled back to gaze into his eyes and he momentarily dropped his eyes to her gaping yukata, her bare chest pressing into his. Somehow during the fall it had slipped open. He sat the both up, clutching her to his chest. He took off his haori and wrapped it around her. He kissed her tenderly on her temple at her realization of her gaping yukata._

_"I can't let anyone see what's mine. Can I?"_

_Her cheeks flushed to the same color as the sakura petals drifting silently around them._

"Kenshin." His name left her in a whisper as she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Turning, her world swayed.

Blue met Violet.

* * *

A/N: Hello! So I think the next chapter will be the last, depending on my wacked up writing schedule. So much revealed in one chapter! Tomoe's Kaoru's cousin? -gasp- How would you feel if a family memebr betrayed you?...

Let's not drift into sad subjects...

So can anyone guess what Kenshin's elemental form is? C'mon, give me your best shot!

Reviews are greatly welcomed. When I got like 6 follows in one day, my inspiration peaked when I read some of the comments. I never knew just how much one review can push me to do so much...By the end of these two weeks I'll have free time to write more, errands are setting back my schedule. But please, more reviews! The more I get, the more inspiration finds me. Thank you for everything so far though, favs, follows, reviews, _everything._ Thanks!

PS. for the last chapter I accidentally left off a part of my A/N after 'uploading'. When I checked it over I realized that I sounded like a complete bitch. I'm so sorry if I offended anyone!


End file.
